For example, there has been known a notification system that includes a wind information detection device to detect a blowing wind for each region, and notifies wind information detected by the wind information detection device by a display form on an LED and the like disposed on each region (for example, see Patent Document 1).
With the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, a sidewalk around a construction is divided into a plurality of regions, and the wind information detection device and a plurality of LED panels are arranged side by side in each region. Then, on the basis of the wind information detected by the wind information detection device, the display form on the LED panel is changed to ensure a passerby to be notified of a wind state at a passing location.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5504777